gypsyhealerseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rachel
Rachel is the Romanian Pack healer, mate to Gavril, and the former Western Romanian Luna before Eveline, Decebel's mother. She is a fifth generation healer/canius lupis and a dormant. History Rachel was born to gypsy healer/ Canis Lupus Melinda and her unbonded mate. Rachel's father died in battle but Melinda did not die as they had not completed the Blood Rites. Melinda brought Rachel up away from males, teaching her to control her emotions to stop her wolf showing through her eyes when she grew upset or angry. Eventually, Melinda began to teach Rachel in the ways of a healer, and several times the Alpha, Gavril, was present when she went to the Pack. Rachel began to feel a pull to the Alpha but Melinda said it wasn't time yet. Sometime later, Melinda went away. Rachel was with her friend when her eyes started to glow. Rachel swore her friend to secrecy but she told everyone, making them believe that Rachel was a witch. They tried to burn her to death, but her wolf called to Gavril's resulting in him killing everybody who was foolish enough to not flee. Rachel passed out just before he phased into his wolf. They went back to Gavril's village and performed the Blood Rites, becoming fully bonded mates. The Serbian Alpha was jealous that Romania had Gyspy Healers and started the werewolf wars. The Romanian Pack became one to fight off the power of evil. Many good people died, including Melinda. Gavril was dying as Rachel led beside him, feeling both their lives slipping away. Peri appeared, saying it was not her time to die and that though many of her bloodline may be born, they were not yet called. Perizada hid them from Mona and The Serbian Alpha under cloaks, spreading a rumour that they had both died. Eveline and Anghel became the Western Romanian Alphas, siring two Alpha children, Decebel and Cosmina. Gavril and Rachel were not heard of until the dormant mate of Decebel, Jen, was found by them both in a ditch where the traitor Marianna had left her to die, covered in urine. Rachel healed Jen but severed the bond between her and Decebel to stop Jen telling him too much information that the witch, Mona, could use to find them to kill Rachel to use her pure healer blood to make the last, strongest witch stronger. Jen became very sick because the bond had been broken and Gavril went into the forest to find Peri, who was travelling with Decebel, Costin, Sally and a doctor called Cynthia Steele. They managed to reunite Jen and Decebel, and both Gavril and Rachel came out of hiding. Not long after coming out of hiding, Gavril, though he was an Alpha in his own right, chose to be Vasile's Beta and Rachel became the Romanian Pack healer. Rachel and Sally both learnt from Peri and began to re use old gypsy magic which had been recorded by werewolves with healers in their packs. Appearance Rachel looks to be in her forties with long dark hair and slightly glowing azure eyes. She has a slight gap between her front teeth which gives her more character and is of average weight, neither large or thin. She has a bite mark where she completed the Blood Rites with Gavril. She presumably has markings on the right hand side and front of her body since she is an Alpha in her own right. Personality Rachel is calm, kind and offers comfort to anyone who needs it. She is also shown to be fiercely protective of her mate, breaking Jen's bond to Decebel to protect both herself and Gavril from Mona, despite knowing that it would cause Jen immense pain. Powers and Abilities As a healer, Rachel wields pure magic which can heal a wolf and keep them calm, enabling her to work with sick and injured wolves without the risk of getting injured. She is very powerful and can enter a person's body easily, perform tiring spells and even can cloak a person like a Fae. Rachel can speak American-English, Romanian and an unknown language which is presumably Moldovian, Wallachian or Transylvanian.